Fate Beacon: War of the Hunters
by NaXyld
Summary: Seven New Magi in a new holy grail war. Betting their futures and dreams on this one bloody battle, the participants realize that the servants they have summoned are not any of the legendary heroes they knew and recognized...
1. Prologue - The Summoning

XXXXX

Fuyuki City, One Year Ago

XXXXX

_Here lies Katamina Minami, a young departed life._

In front of a tombstone, Katamina Ryuuto sat in silent mourning. Only a few days ago, his sister had been with him, the possibility of the fact she would be dead far, far away. Everything that happened seemed like a long nightmare.

The rest of the family called it an accident. He knew better. It was his fault. She had been with him; he should have stopped her. He should have paid more attention. If he did, she would never have run out into the road like she did, and the possibility of her death would still be far, far away. It was his mistake, and everyone was paying for it.

Underneath the gloves he wore, he could still feel a tingling sensation left over from the burning when three red seals were inscribed into his hand. Remembering the chance that had been offered to him, he slowly stood up, having made up his mind.

This was his mistake, and he would fix it.

XXXXX

London, One week Ago

XXXXX

"Alexander Marcus Galehind! Get back here this instant!"

The man known as Alexander ignored his father's demands as he left his family mansion. Stubborn old fools. He was Alexander Galehind, the heir to the Galehind family. How dare his parents attempt to dictate a _marriage partner_ to him? He was a magus, for bloody sake. He had no time to tend to the needs of a wife. He had the goal to reach the root.

Immediately hailing a taxi, he made his way towards London Airport. He had his luggage in his trunk, and no matter what his parents tried it was too late. He had book a flight for Japan, due to leave in five hours. There was no stopping it.

If he needed a wish to prove his independence, then he would fight for that wish.

XXXXX

Fuyuki City, Two days ago

XXXXX

"The holy grail war. A war in which 7 magus summon a servant and fight to the death. The winner shall be granted the right to make a wish from the holy grail, said to be able to grant any wishes."

Kirimiya Mai sat in the living room of her apartment, a resigned smile on her face as she read through an old book from her family's collection. The Kirimiya family had once been prominent, but that had all been in the past. Now, they had fallen into disgrace. Even her own parents thought she was a failure. She didn't have much left, that was for sure.

But that wouldn't be fair to her daughter, sleeping peacefully behind a closed door next door. She knew that her daughter didn't deserve to suffer for her mother's failure. She would bring her daughter happiness, even at the risk of her own life. After all, what kind of mother would she be if she wasn't willing to risk at least that?

And so she set her book down, her mind drifting back to her sleeping daughter who was blissfully unaware of the danger her mother was going to be in.

XXXXX

"The servants are divided into seven classes known as Saber, Archer, Lancer, Rider, Berserker, Caster and Assassin. The Servants are heroic spirits who have changed the world with their deeds..."

On board a flight to Fuyuki City, Alexis Kara read through the files provided to her by her latest client. Being a heretic, she had to find work in the more shady parts of society – and there were plenty who were willing to pay a lot for her services.

This job was strange, to say the least. She had done her share of killing, but this wasn't targeted – she was being entered into a battle to represent her client.

She was fine with that. They had paid the money. She would bring the holy grail back to them.

XXXXX

Fuyuki City, One day ago

XXXXX

"Her condition is worsening. We do fear that she won't have much time left."

"I see." Naname Kiriya nodded. "Thank you, Doctor."

"I'll leave you two alone for a little while."

And with that, Naname Kiriya headed back into the hospital room in which his little sister slept. It was tragic, really. To be born a magus only to fall victim to a normal disease. Not even the doctors were sure what exactly ailed Kiriya's sister, but they knew that it was fatal and she didn't have much time.

Her time was running out. He needed to hurry.

"Just wait, Haruna." he whispered, speaking to a sister who could not hear him. "I will save you. So just wait a little longer."

And with that, he gently stroked her hair with a hand with three command seals engraved upon it.

XXXXX

Fuyuki City

XXXXX

Ryuuto had decided that the best secluded area would be a nighttime park. After all, there would be no children here. Nothing to possibly disturb him. Finishing the drawing of the magical circle that was required to proceed, he stepped back and took a deep breath.

"Silver and iron to the origin. Gem and the archduke of contracts to the cornerstone. The ancestor is my great ancestor Schweinorg.

The alighted wind becomes a wall. The gates in the four directions close, coming from the crown, the three- forked road that leads to the kingdom circulate."

XXXXX

Alexis Kara had selected a warehouse which she was also using for her base of operations. Any participant in the war would normally investigate locations such as hotels, and as such she never made use of such accommodations. Many would say that such discomfort should be beneath a mage, but such discomfort had saved her life many times.

Hopefully, she thought to herself as she proceeded with the ritual, that safety would remain.

"Fill, fill, fill, fill, fill. Repeat every five times.

Simply, shatter once filled."

XXXXX

Alexander Galehind watched as the circle he had created on the rooftop of the hotel began to glow. So it was working. It was beginning. His holy grail war was about to begin, and soon he shall either have proven his worth as a mage or have died trying.

But he had no plan of dying, that's for sure.

"I announce. Your self is under me, my fate is in your sword. In accordance with the approach of the Holy Grail, if you abide by this feeling, this reason, then answer!"

XXXX

Kirimiya Mai was in the supposedly closed community centre near her apartment. She had cast a spell on her daughter to ensure that she wouldn't wake up during the ceremony and experience the fear of being alone.

_I'm sorry, but it's just for a little bit. _

Even as she stopped herself from regretting her actions as a mother, she continued with the ritual.

"Here is my oath. I am the one who becomes all the good of the world of the dead, I am the one who lays out all the evil of the world of the dead."

XXXXX

The holy grail war was about to begin. Four magi shouted out to the dead night, pouring their dreams, desires and futures into this one battle, one grail.

"You, seven heavens clad in three words of power, arrive from the ring of deterrence, O keeper of the balance!"

XXXXX

Alexander felt the night wind blow by him as the smoke cleared from the summoning, giving him a full view of his servant. From all that talk of a heroic spirit, this was not what he expected.

A single girl with white hair tied into a ponytail stood before him, a rapier held with two hands and pointed at the ground, as if she was a sentinel standing in sorrowful guard. When the girl opened her eyes, Alexander could note a scar going through one of her eyes.

A servant. What's more, a Saber, one of the most powerful classes in the war. He had done it. He knew that he was talented; this must be proof of that talent. The war was as good as his.

XXXXX

Kiriya stood in the basement of his family home, staring at the heroic figure who had answered his call – if he could even call it that. The servant he had summoned had long blonde hair, with great golden gauntlets over her hands which were on her hips. His servant wore a confident grin, as if she was saying "So you're my master, huh? Well, let's do this."

This wasn't exactly what he expected of a heroic spirit. He had imagined someone more... noble, serious, awe-inspiring. Instead, what he had got seemed to be nothing more than a rebellious teenage girl.

Was this really going to be okay?

XXXXX

Alexis had instantly realized what she had summoned - and she would not have it any other way. Before her eyes, a tall woman with black hair and a bow on her head knelt. From her atmosphere and from her powers as a master, Alexis could already figure out she had summoned an assassin.

An assassin. A warrior of the shadows. Not one like any of the legendary figures Alexis feared would take offence to the practical tactics Alexis would use - and demand they use as well, if she had needed too. But no, she had someone who was willing to go along from the get go.

This war was already looking easier.

XXXXX

The first thing Mai noticed were the bunny ears. She thought that maybe there had been some sort of mistake; that what she had called forth wasn't a servant for the war but some kind of natural spirit that had gotten mixed up in her summoning ritual by accident. The girl with the rabbit ears had very gentle looking eyes – eyes that seemed unsuited for killing.

Only later would Mai finally accept that this girl was her servant.

XXXXX

Ryuuto took a moment to catch his breath, still a bit surprised at his success in the summoning. Even in the darkness of the night he could still make out the smoke that radiated from the energy created by the summoning.

But more importantly, through the smoke he could make out a billowing red cloak. In the centre of his magical circle, a single figure with her face obstructed by a red cloak stood. In her hands, there was a great scythe so large it's blade dug into the earth. Ryuuto thought that maybe the scythe was a bit too big for it's wielder, but he was too excited to care.

"...I ask..." the red-cloaked figure spoke in a voice that sounded surprisingly young, snapping Ryuuto out of his excitement.

The red-cloaked figure raised her head to reveal a young girl with silver eyes looking right at Ryuuto.

"Are you my master?"

XXXXX

End of Prologue

XXXXX

Author's Note: After an almost year long writing hiatus during which I had to contend with the joys of university, I am back. Hopefully I haven't destroyed too much of the canon in either universes.

One thing to note: I'm not going to bother trying to come up with an explanation for this war in the grand nasuverse. Realistically, I don't think I can. Even if I did somehow manage to crank out a hypothetical sixth holy grail war, that would never explain the RWBY aspect. This is just meant to be something taken at face value and something that hopefully fans of either series can enjoy, even if the prologue was really master-centric.


	2. Chapter 1 - The Caster's Initiative

XXXXX

Chapter 1

XXXXX

Ryuuto's eyes twitched as he quietly watched Lancer "prepare for battle". The red cloaked girl that was his servant had not done anything he felt was remotely productive, instead choosing to raid his kitchen the moment he had told her that he had her favourite treat.

"Lancer..." he said, a vein bulging on his head.

"Mwesh (Yes)? " his servant, his legendary heroic champion who was to aid him in battle against six other equally powerful legends, replied without even looking up.

"That is the _sixth_ platter of cookies you have eaten!" Ryuuto exclaimed. "At this rate, I won't have any cookies left to give you!"

Lancer paused right in the middle of her eating, her cookie-filled hands halfway to her mouth. Beside her lay several plates with nothing but cookie crumbs on them. When they had returned to Ryuuto's house – which he specifically made sure was empty by convincing his parents that Hawaii was a lovely place to visit this time of the year – Ryuuto, in an awkward attempt to end an uncomfortable silence between him and his new servant, had asked if there was anything Lancer wanted. In response, Lancer asked for cookies.

Ryuuto had brought "a" cookie. That apparently wasn't enough. He was told that she needed more, and so he went and brought the entire platter. When that failed to satisfy the heroic legendary spirit he had summoned, he had brought in platter after platter until he had finally refused to allow his family's entire supply of cookies disappear.

"...eheh..." Lancer took a moment to swallow the last cookie she had in her mouth before smiling sheepishly. "Sorry."

Sighing, Ryuuto took a seat. It was now past midnight and he still needed to think of what he would do the rest of the war. He had summoned Lancer, one of the three knight classes. That was fine and all, but he looked at the servant he had summoned again and still found it hard to believe that she was a legendary spirit who had performed deeds so great she had been enthroned in the throne of heroes. Taking a deep breath, he decided to try and break the ice a little.

"So," he asked, "Lancer"

The young girl in front of him immediately looked up. "Yes?"

"Why do you seek the grail?" Ryuuto asked, knowing that a heroic servant would have her own reasons for fighting in this battle royale as well.

To his surprise, the easygoing feeling and cheerful smile which had so worried Ryuuto about Lancer's mentality as a servant disappeared, replaced with complete grimness. Instantly, he knew that underneath Lancer's bright exterior there was something dark within her; something that would compel her to join the holy grail war. For the first time, he had realized that he had summoned much more than a simple childish girl.

"...there is someone I wish to meet." Lancer finally admitted. "Someone who I want to talk to."

"...really?" Ryuuto asked, knowing that there must be more to that. "It can't be that simple, is it?"

"No, it isn't." Lancer shook her head. "This person... she promised she would be with me; that no matter what, she would always come back. But one day, she just... didn't come back."

Ryuuto fell silent, contemplating the explanation the servant had told him. From what he gathered, Lancer had known someone who died under mysterious circumstances and wanted to figure out the truth. Or was it something else? Was it just a feeling for... closure?

In any case, it was late, and there would be a war to fight. "It's getting late." he sighed, getting up from the chair he was sitting in. "Lancer, I'm going to sleep. We'll begin the war proper tomorrow."

"Yes sir!" Lancer said, the smile back on her face and doing a salute to her new master. Ryuuto began heading up the stairs before pausing a minute. It seemed like he was hesitating for a moment before turning around. "And..." he paused one last time before continuing. "Goodnight, Lancer."

XXXXX

"...how does it look, master?"

"No good. No one's left in any of the ley lines. It seems like all the summonings are complete."

In the rented penthouse suite of a high-class hotel in Fuyuki, Alexander sighed in disappointment. He had hoped that after summoning Saber so close to his base of operations he could check his familiars, see a servant being summoned and observe him or her for any possible information, or even better, quickly intercept and destroy the enemy with Saber. However, he had not been able to find anything, and as such he would have to take a much more active role in his searching.

"Do you have a plan so far, Master?" the white haired servant standing guard behind him asked.

"Of course." Alexander muttered. "It just hadn't worked out as well as I hoped, and now I have to resort to the more tedious method."

"And what would that method be?"

"We will search and destroy Caster before all else." Alexander stated plainly. "Until then, Saber, I have a few restrictions for you."

Saber turned curiously, allowing Alexander to continue. "Until we destroy Caster, you are forbidden from unleashing your noble phantasm, even in the face of an enemy servant, unless it is absolutely necessary for your survival. Preferably, I would like to keep this restriction until after Assassin has been defeated as well, but we won't have the flexibility to pick and choose when we need and don't need to go all out."

"Understood master." Saber nodded, not even questioning the master who had summoned her. He seemed competent, dependable, entirely in control of the situation.

Much unlike a certain team leader she once knew in her life.

XXXXX

As much as Kirimiya Mai wanted to do sleep until noon due to he fact that she had been out so late, she knew that she could do no such thing. After all, there was something even more important than the holy grail war that she needed to do, and there was no way she could possibly allow herself to oversleep on that aspect.

Namely, she had to wake up bright and early and get her daughter ready for school.

Having acquired only a few hours of sleep, the master of Caster woke up with a yawn. Heading downstairs, the participant of a bloody battle royale turned on the lights and began cooking a breakfast of eggs and toast. As the nice smell began wafting through the apartment, the woman who pledged to participate in a battle to the death set the table and headed off to wake her daughter for another school day.

"Miyako-chan! Miyako-chan!" she called as she gently shook her daughter awake. "It's morning!"

"Hm...hmnya?" seven year old Kirimiya Miyako slowly woke up, then smiled at her mother. "Good morning mommy!" she called out, already feeling much more awake.

"Good morning sweetie." Mai smiled. "Come on, it's almost time for school."

Caster watched as her master led her daughter to the dining room – which also served as the living room in this apartment. Having had knowledge of the customs of this world imparted to her by the holy grail, she felt a small smile as she watched the mother and daughter duo say "itadakimasu" together and begin to eat. Truly, she was lucky.

Why? Because her master had a kind heart.

Perhaps it was because she was still sleepy, or perhaps it was because she had not thought that she would be there, but it took Miyako the fifteen minutes between her waking up and finishing her breakfast before she turned to the corner Caster was watching from.

At that moment Miyako paused and stared directly at Caster. "...Mommy," she asked quizzically, "Who is she?"

Both master and servant froze at that question. The coffee cup still halfway to her lips, Mai quickly turned to where Caster was supposed to be dematerialized. Yes, her servant was still hidden, dematerialized to hide her presence to prevent the very thing that was happening from happening. It should be impossible for anyone but her to see her.

"Miyako, I -" the master was at a loss for words, unsure how to handle the situation. Caster herself was extremely nervous, wondering if this was caused by a failure on her part. Even more so, what would the girl think if she saw someone with the ears of a bunny?

"...is she my big sister?" Miyako asked after another moment, breaking the silence that had fallen. To the master and servant's surprise, a smile had broken out on the young daughter's face. "Mommy, did you find a big sister for me!?"

Both master and servant paused for a moment, unsure what to make of the conclusion that the little girl had reached. They knew that they would need to keep her in the dark about the war to keep her safe, but at the same time they knew that in order to do that they had to give her a believable excuse for Velvet's presence now that it was known that, for some reason, Miyako could see the servant even when she was dematerialized.

"...yes." Mai finally smiled, "she is your older sister."

"Yay!" Miyako burst into smiles, running up and hugging Caster, giggling all the while. "A big sister! My very own big sister!"

Caster smiled and returned the hug, sadly acknowledging the fact that this was, ultimately, a lie and that within two weeks this young girl would, without a doubt, be questioning where her big sister disappeared to.

XXXXX

_It was... a rally? No, a demonstration, perhaps? In any case, it was some kind of large gathering. _

_A young girl with black hair and cat ears stood amongst grown men and women easily three times her age as they all stood wielding signs. Some of them had slogans like "People, not Animals" and "End Discrimination Now!" _

_Amongst this unrest, the young girl joined them in chanting. From what she gathered, they were protesting against discrimination of Faunus. The young girl screamed and shouted easily as loud as any of her grown compatriots. She wasn't the only child here, however – there seemed like there were plenty of children joining in with the adults in this demonstration. _

_Standing directly across from the protest, placed as if they were an opposing army against the protestors in a old fire line formation were police. Rows and rows of helmeted, faceless police all armed with shields and guns. However, the police shouldn't be able to do anything. This protest, the activities of the white fang, were completely legal. It was non-violent. They were just chanting. Protest continued. _

_The young girl didn't know how much time had passed, but all of a sudden, the lines of police who had stood as still as statues a moment ago raised their weapons. All of a sudden, the commander of the police unit, elevated so he was visible to the entire protest, held up a megaphone and began shouting that in order to quell a violent and dangerous riot, force will be used and that they had all been warned. _

_All of a sudden, the police began firing on the non-violent and completely surprised protest, beginning a massacre. _

_The non-violent protesters screamed and scattered. They either fled or they died at the hands of the authorities – the humans. The young girl with black hair dropped her own sign and stood, shocked at what was happening, but she was quickly yanked away by a passing adult. _

Alexis woke up in the warehouse, the memories of the dream fresh in her mind. She tried to grasp what had happened. Were those the memories of her servant? Was this the dream cycle that her clients had warned her about?

"Good morning, Master." the voice of Assassin said form the wall opposite to her.

Climbing out of her makeshift bed, Alexis turned to see her servant, who had been leaning against the wall, watching over her master. Briefly, she considered asking Assassin about what she saw, but she decided against it. "Good morning to you too, Assassin." she answered. Remembering the animalistic traits she saw in the people around her in her dream, Alexis unconsciously eyed the bow that her servant wore.

"...what is it, master?" Assassin asked. Alexis, however, knew that Assassin probably knew why she was questioning the bow.

"It's nothing." Alexis shook her head as she proceeded to get dressed. Modesty was something she did not care much for – after all, there was no one here but her servant. Putting on her coat, she turned to her servant. "Has there been any progress?"

"Yes, master." Assassin answered. "As you predicted, there were familiars near each of the ley-lines in the city. I have only counted one per line, however, so my assumption is that there is only one master who is utilizing such a tactic. However, I have yet to detect Caster. Most likely, she has yet to create a base of operations. I will perform another sweep of the city tonight."

Alexis nodded. "Good. Keep up the good work, Assassin."

And with that, began her own preparations. Opening a large steel case, she took out and inspected various firearms.

Mages did not use guns. They were beneath them. They were of no use nor threat to them.

Which was exactly why they were the perfect weapon to use against them.

XXXXX

When her master left the apartment to send her daughter to school, Caster had her own job to accomplish. Leaving the apartment and moving across the city, staying dematerialized the entire time, Caster searched for a suitable location to begin setting up her own base of operations. As a caster, she would need one in order to perform at her best. However, she knew that there was a big risk with that.

Which was why she and her master discussed a plan, designed exactly to take advantage of that risk.

Finding a ley-line that was in a forested area far removed from the city – and therefore highly unlikely to attract innocent bystanders – Caster smiled, although this was not a smile of warmth like the one she had when she observed her master showing such motherly love to her daughter. No, this was a smile of confidence; of one who knew she was about to initiate an unexpected move.

Dematerializing, Caster stood and turned right towards a pigeon which was staring right at her. Raising a finger, she fired a blast of magic which blew the pigeon right into nothingness.

And so it began. Nobody expected it, but Caster fired the first shots of the war.

XXXXX

Alexander had not expected it at all – to think that Caster would knowingly risk everything by attacking one of his familiars – a pigeon he had sent to observe a forest – it was a surprise to him, although it was still a possibility he had considered.

However, surprise was soon followed by rationality – and rationality told him that this was a stupid mistake on Caster's part, not on him. Standing up from the couch, Alexander grabbed his coat. "Saber!" he called out.

"Yes, master?" The white haired servant replied, raising her head from a book she had been reading. Alexander wasn't exactly sure what she had been reading, but she seemed like she had an interest in the history of this world.

"We've found caster." Her master answered. "Come on, we're going - "

However, the next move completely caught him off guard.

XXXXX

Smiling and knowing that at least one of the enemy masters would know of her position now, Caster raised her hand into the air and fired another blast of magic into the sky. It was more than a blast of magic, however – it was a flare, a challenge.

A blast of magic in the sky. Caster was here. The weakest servant, the biggest threat in the later stages of the war who was best taken down early was here. Come get her.

XXXXX

"Why that little-" Alexander clenched his fists as he looked out the window and saw the pulse of magic that only masters and servants could see. "Saber!"

"I know. It's a challenge. We won't be the only ones there." Saber said, unsheathing her sword in anticipation for the battle.

"Can you win?" the master asked in a moment of concern.

"Hm, can I?" the servant smirked.

And with that statement, the master frowned. "Well, can you-"

"Of course I can!" Saber snapped before turning and leaving the hotel room. Sighing, her master quickly opened the door to follow.

XXXXX

"Are you sure that was Caster?" Ryuuto asked Lancer as he followed his red cloaked servant towards the source of the magical pulse.

"Yes, master." Lancer nodded. "there is no mistake. There shouldn't be any other servant capable of such magic."

"But she's fired it into the sky. Everyone knows." Ryuuto said with a hint of worry. "We'll be taking on more than Caster. It won't be the easy extermination we were hoping."

"Oh, I'm aware of that, master." Lancer smiled. "Don't worry, we'll be fine!"

XXXXX

"THIS IS NOT FINE!"

Kariya screamed as he moved at a speed much faster than he believed safe on a motorcycle. The master in the holy grail war clung onto Rider for dear life as he lamented why he decided to take his servant's offer of using her noble phantasm for transportation.

"I'M GONNA FALL! I'M GONNA FALL! I'M GONNA FALL!"

"Wooooooooohoooooooooooooooo!" Rider, on the other hand, was completely enjoying herself as she remained oblivious to the knuckle-whiting fear that her motorcycle driving – moving at three times the legal limit and weaving in and out of traffic like they were comes on a practice track – was inducing to her master and simply made her way to the mountains, prioritizing the shortest route instead of the "safest" route.

"RIDER! GET ME OFF OF THIS DEATHTRAP!" Kariya yelled in desperation, sounding like a man who was desperately begging for some hideous and gruesome torture to be ended.

"Don't worry master," Rider yelled back in response even as she narrowly avoided a large cargo truck, "This is completely safe!"

Sometimes, Kariya felt like his servant was lying to him. From the moment she had been summoned, Rider had gone off on her own and dragged her master throughout most of town. They had gone to nightclubs, to stores, to the movie theatre – nothing seemed to settle Rider's wild personality. It wouldn't have been so unbearable if it wasn't for the fact that their main mode of transportation was the sonic infernal deathtrap of a yellow motorcycle she claimed was her noble phantasm.

Currently, however, there was actually a move in the war, and Rider's complete attention and potential source of entertainment became the signal that caster had fired. And just like that, she had dragged her unwitting master right along with her.

XXXXX

When Ryuuto and Lancer arrived, they found that Caster's flare was fired at a clearing in a forest. Lancer had her scythe out, ready for battle. "Master," she said, her voice shifting to a serious tone, "Please remain hidden."

"Of course." Ryuuto said, using his magecraft to conceal his presence. This way, he would not be spottable on sight although the fact that there was a master "in this general area" was still obvious.

Lancer herself looked around, trying to see if Caster was still there when she suddenly turned. Raising her scythe, she managed to deflect a swinging strike just in time. Seeing that the attack failed, her assailant jumped back to put some distance between herself and her target, Lancer.

The two servants eyed each other for a moment when all of a sudden, confusion entered Lancer's face. "...Blake?"

To Ryuuto's surprise, her assailant also stopped. "Ruby?"

They knew each other? The two servants knew each other? Were they from the same legend? The same origin?

Before more words could be exchanged, another pair of footsteps could be heard. The two servants quickly turned to find Saber approaching them, her weapon drawn. "When I was summoned," saber sounded like she was almost groaning, "the last people I wanted to be stuck against was you again."

"Weiss!" Lancer threw open her arms and ran to give Saber, her opponent in a battle royale to the death, a nice big hug. However, she stopped when Saber held her rapier to her throat. "Don't 'Weiss' me, you dunce!" Saber scolded. "We're enemies here! Participants in the Holy Grail War! And besides..." she paused for a minute. "Caster is probably listening in."

"I agree." Assassin nodded as well, leaning against a tree with her arms crossed. "It was probably a trap, and we all fell for it hook line and sinker. Thankfully, we didn't reveal too much beside our names, but that's still quite a lot of information."

"Still, I think she was hoping to see us fight." Saber said with a growl. "That tricky little – alright," she sighed, turning to the other two servants, "I know that we should be fighting but our main goal here is Caster. So what we should do is keep our head down, avoid giving any information and try catch her-"

Saber was then interrupted by the sound of a roaring motorcycle. Groaning in frustration, she turned towards the road and narrowly jumped out of the way of a streaking light which then turned sideways, kicking up dirt as it braked on the mountain. The driver of the motorcycle put her foot down and looked at the other three servants.

"...oh, hey!" Rider said with a cheerful smile, her master having long since fainted from shock and fear and now lying limp on Rider's back with a white face and swirling eyes, "The gang's all here!"

XXXXX

END OF CHAPTER 1

XXXXX

_...At Beacon's lecture hall... _

_A class never taught before... _

_The bell's ringing! _

_The professor's coming!_

"_Alright, everyone, to your seats! It's time for..." _

Professor Ozpin's Make-up class!

XXXXX

"Alright class, settle down." The white haired coffee drinking professor announced as he walked to the podium of the lecture hall. "Class is now in session."

There was a slight chirping sound as Ozpin looked around the class, seeing all the empty seats with only one exception. The only student unlucky enough to have been dragged into this class: Jaune Arc.

"Um, professor?" the unlucky blonde raised his hand nervously, "I'm... I'm the only student here."

"So it seems, Mr. Arc." Ozpin said coolly as he took another sip of his coffee. "But that is of no concern. Now class, welcome to Professor Ozpin's Make-Up Class. Here, you will be learning about the basics and general information about the holy grail war that several of our students seem to have gotten mixed up into. Today we'll be starting with the basics of the holy grail war."

"Professor? Professor? Is there really a point to this?"

"As most people probably gathered already, the holy grail war is a battle royale. It is fought between seven mages contesting for the right to make a wish with a magical artifact known as the holy grail, and these seven mages each have the right to summon a legendary hero, known as a "heroic spirit", to aid them in battle." The professor lectured to the only student in the class. "These heroic spirits are divided into seven classes known as Saber, Lancer, Archer, Berserker, Caster, Rider and Assassin."

"Um... ah... nevermind." Jaune lowered his hand in defeat as it became clear that the professor was clearly going to ignore the questioning of the only student in his class.

"Each class has it's own strengths and weaknesses." Ozpin continued. "The Saber, Lancer and Archer classes, for example, are known to be the best at frontline combat, and these three are dubbed the "knight" classes. As a result, they are considered the strongest three."

"Ah," Jaune said in understanding, "So that's why Alexander was happy that he got Saber."

"That is correct, Mr. Arc." Ozpin nodded. "However, that does not mean that the other servants are completely unviable either. Assassins and Casters, in particular, are known for their information gathering and observation skills. Assassins are especially skilled in eliminating the enemy master, bypassing the servant altogether. Casters in general, however, are considered weak but they are great at scheming and creating plans."

"So instead of trying to break through a powerful opponent you simply go around it. That's quite good." Jaune commented, the strategist in him working. "But professor, what about Riders and Berserkers?"

"Berserker class servants are those who have gained more power and higher statistics at the cost of their own sanity. Rider classes are known for their Noble Phantasms being a mode of transportation at least. For example, Miss Xiao Long's motorcycle, which I believe she has affectionately nicknamed the "bumblebee". "

"Speaking of Noble Phantasms, what exactly _is_ a noble phantasm, anyways?" Jaune asked in confusion. "I mean, from what I gather they seem to be quite important, with Alexander ordering Saber not to use hers unless it's an emergency..."

"Excellent question, and an important one too." Ozpin said, taking another sip of his coffee before continuing. "A Noble Phantasm is, in simple terms, a representation of each heroic spirit's legend. It is a crystallization of their legend and deeds, formed into a single object or concept. It is a part of their identity and their trump card in battle."

"So, it's a physical item?" Jaune asked in confusion.

"Most of the time. However, it could be a concept, or a special weapon. Take Ms. Xiao Long's noble phantasm, for example. It is a motorcycle, and yet she uses it all the time. Ms. Rose and Ms. Schnee, on the other hand, have their weapons out but their actual Noble Phantasm lies in the special power those weapons have, not as the weapons themselves. Noble Phantasms can also be abilities, as you'll see some of the servants here accomplish."

"Ah, I think I'm beginning to get it now." Jaune nodded to himself. "So, if I was a servant, would my sword be a noble phantasm? Or would it be my aura?"

"I wouldn't know, Mr. Arc." Ozpin said with a shrug. "Who knows... it could be both. While unusual, it is possible for servants to have more than one noble phantasm if they are exceptionally skilled, virtuous or known."

"Oh... so I guess I'll only get one then." Jaune sighed in defeat.

"Don't sell yourself short, Mr. Arc." Ozpin said, trying to cheer the blond student up in his usual monotone voice. "I'm sure you'll go on to be a great hunter from hereon in." Clearing his throat, the professor continued. "Does anyone have any other questions so far?" he asked the only student in his class.

"Um, yes, professor," Jaune raised his hand, trying another attempt at escape now that he knew the professor knew he was there, "I was wondering just how long this class will go on-"

"None? Good, moving on."

The blonde hunter in training slumped in defeated resignation.

"Now, even though I've explained that summoned heroic spirits, known as "servants", are usually legendary figures through some anomaly in the grail a lot of servants have come from our world." Ozpin explained. "Why this is happening, I do not know. Perhaps something in the core of reality decided to play a prank, perhaps we truly have become legends in the world they are fighting in or perhaps it is all the fantasy of some author who probably writes terrible fanfiction, the truth is, nobody knows."

"I did notice that a lot of these servants are people I know. I mean, Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Blake, Velvet... oh dear, I hope their fine." Jaune fidgeted.

"I'm sure they will be fine. They are all very capable warriors." Ozpin said. "Besides, they will probably welcome the opportunity to test themselves against each other."

"if you say so, professor." Jaune sighed. "Still, it's rare to see Velvet take the initiative like that, and I'm amazed at how she turned a disadvantage to her side."

"Oh?" Ozpin raised his eyebrows. "What would you mean by that, Mr. Arc?"

"Professor, you yourself said that Casters aren't very powerful in straight combat, but are good at observing. That means that while not a threat in the opening stages of the war, Velvet will become a massive threat later on when she gathers information on each of them. I think that that's why Weiss and Blake were told to go after Caster first, and Weiss' master even forbade her from unleashing her noble phantasm until Caster was dealt with – to prevent unnecessary information from leaking to her. They want to eliminate her before she becomes too big of a threat to handle."

"Excellent deduction, Mr. Arc." Ozpin said, a small smile forming beneath his coffee cup. "And what would you mean by Velvet taking that to her advantage?"

"Well, Velvet probably realized that a lot of opponents would have this mindset, so she set up a feint." Jaune said. "She purposefully revealed her location to gather the servants that were after her. There, she would hide and the enemy servants would encounter each other and hopefully get into battle. I guess in some ways it worked and it some ways it didn't." Jaune chuckled nervously. "I mean, she probably got their identities, but oh man, all four members of team RWBY. I wouldn't be surprised if they held a truce and all went after Velvet together."

"We will see, Mr. Arc." Ozpin said. "We will see what happens."

Just then, a bell rang to signal the end of class. "Well, that's it for today." Ozpin said as he finished the rest of his coffee. "There will be little to no homework in this class, but everyone, please review what you learned today. I will not be reviewing it, but rest assured I will be building up on it." And with that, Ozpin left the room, leaving his only student to slump on the desk, confused but glad that it was finally over.

XXXXX

End of Professor Ozpin's Make-Up Class Lesson One.

XXXXX

Author's note: To be honest, I'm not sure I'm doing the Fate series justice. I felt a bit troubled when the extra/omake section at the end turned out to be that long – I guess it just goes to show just how deep and complicated the Fate/Stay Night system is. I hope I didn't make any mistakes in the Fate/Stay Night facts, and I do hope that my attempts to capture the spirit of such extra parts such as the Taiga Dojo and the Einzbern Consultation Room were a success.

For those of you from the Nasuverse who believe that team RWBY is acting a little too bright for the holy grail war, don't worry. I have things planned. Dark things.

So until then, I'll leave you all with the servant sheet for Rider, aka Yang Xiao Long.

XXXXX

Class: Rider

Master: Naname Kiriya

True name: Yang Xiao Long

Sex: Female

Height/Weight: Undetermined

Alignment: Chaotic Good

Strength: A+

Endurance: A

Agility: B

Magical Energy: B

Luck: C

Noble Phantasm: C+

Class Abilities:

Riding: A+

Magical Resistance: B

Personal Abilities:

Prana Burst (Flames): B

Charisma: D

Noble Phantasm: Bumblebee

Title: The Modern Steed of the Golden Light

Rank: C++

The manifestation of Rider's vehicle, this vehicle often appears as a yellow bike for Rider's personal use. During combat, this bike may also serve as a close quarters weapon if used by a rider of high enough skill, and combined with Prana burst may serve as one great flaming projectile to ram into an opponent as sonic speeds.


End file.
